May-Na Wang
"is it wrong to protect what you hold close to your heart?" May-Na Wang or May, is a well know fairy mage who is praised mainly for her outstanding skills and unlimitedness kindness towards every one she encounters. She not considered sexy or even cute but her inner beauty can light up any room. She currently upholds the s class wizard rank, not because of her magical ability but because of her wits and intelligence when comes to facing any situation. She does NOT model for sorcerer weekly. She stated this with a strong belief that flaunting yourself in such a crude manner is an embarrassment. Appearance May is a tall physically fit, muscular teenage girl. Uneven bangs fall over her sun kissed skin framing her face. Messy unkept black hair is knotted into two uneven buns on each side of her head. One notably higher than the other. She is of asian heritage and is blessed with intelligence brown almon shaped eyes and tawny skin. She is noted to have little to no body flab and well toned muscles that line her calves, lower thighs and arms. History May was born in what we would call modern day China. After a civil war began to break out, her mother took her to live in Fiore in hopes of a safer life for her child. There she remarried a wizard named Ketaon Oneston and started a family with him. Soon May had a little sister named Zhao. She adored her cute half sister. The two were inseparable. At the age of seven her parents began to realize that something about May was off. She was very quick when it came to learning and she seemed to comprehend thing far out of the range of an average seven year old. At some point they began to fret about the well being of their other children. They decided to send her away to a private organization were they could get her power "under control" May felt hated and rejected. She felt like the world left her out to die and rot. When the AVA raided the organization were she was contained, she happily joined them. Little did she know she joined a terorist organization thats sole mission was to eliminate the monarchy of Fiore. For 3 years she worked with the group never knowing their true intentions. At one point she fell in love with one of her co-workers. They started to date in secret. Her boy friend, out of pity told her the true intentions of the group. Horrified she escaped and ran back to her family in tears. The family was even more disgusted with her than they already were but they hid their emotions. They welcomed her back with open arms, praising her escape. During her years of training with the AVA, she leaned to monitor the intuition about the feelings and desires of people. She could tell if someone was lying for instance. She tried to shake of the sinking feeling of betrayal but she couldn't. She ran from home and joined the Fairytail guild. A place she truly felt accepted. Personality One might think with a history like her own May might be a little bit of a brash person but its quite different than you would have expected. Her past experiences have morphed her into the person she is today for better or for worse. Betrayal, loneliness, and hatred. Thats what her child hood felt to her. It helped her realize how much she wanted to be love and how much she lost. Filling the gap with kindness was her solution. She hopes to treat everyone how she had wished to be treated as a child. She express deep kindness and love to everyone she meets. For this people have loved her back and she had never in her life felt so complete. May is usually quite a humble person. She is kindhearted and brave but still strong willed. Sometimes though, she can come off as bossy and defiantly has a feisty streak. When dealing with Asher, she talked to him firmly. Telling what he needed to know, not what he wanted to hear. One of her pet peeves is when people lie. Lying played a big part in her past and it irritates her when people aren't honest with her. She understands somethings are meant to be kept private but when someone straight out lies to her face she has been seen being cold and even hostile. Overall she strives too be the best person she can be, which can prove a difficult task at times.